Nerdvana
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: Kim is dragged to a comic book / science fiction convention by Ron and Cousin Larry.  Felix, Zita, and the twins show up as well.


Nerdvana

By Mitch

Kim Possible characters and situations are owned by Disney. Used without permission.

Kim Possible gulped. She was rarely in a situation that made her feel like gulping and that was what worried her most of all. Here she was, about to face a situation she never thought she would face. She would rather be facing an army of Bebe robots, fighting a legion of monkey ninja, or having a steel cage match with Shego than this. She felt Ron Stoppable's hand take her own. That usually gave her strength, but this time she was still worried.

"Don't worry K.P.," said Ron with enthusiasm, "I'll help you get through this."

"I know," said Kim, "I just…wish it were easier."

"I thought you liked challenges."

"Usually. When I know I can face them."

Kim and Ron were in an immense sea of people. The Upperton Convention Center was ahead of them. Kim only hoped that no one would recognize her. Fortunately, besides a backpack, she was wearing sunglasses, a hat, and her hair in a ponytail, which limited the chances of someone pointing her out…

"Cousin! Ronald! Glad you could make it!" said a familiar voice. Turning to the voice's direction Kim saw a very familiar portly figure with glasses and buck teeth heading toward them.

Kim groaned. She still could not believe she agreed to this. It was mainly because she and Ron had to postpone so many dates lately due to missions. She decided to let him choose the next thing they would do together, no matter what. She now wished that she put in more conditions. Still, if it made Ron happy…

"Hello, Larry." said Kim with mock enthusiasm, "how long do we stay in this line?"

"No need to wait. I got tickets for each of us long ago."

"So, we can just go in? Coolio!" declared Ron.

"It awaits," said Cousin Larry, "welcome to Nerdvana!"

"Great," muttered Kim to herself, "I'm about to be swept into an ocean of geekdom."

Although this convention was not her cup of grape soda, Kim had to admit the convention floor looked impressive. There were so many people in costume and merchandise was everywhere. She recognized several costumes from advertisements she had seen over the years for the _Space Conflicts _series of movies, although she couldn't tell who was who_. _That was more of her cousin's department_. _The two people in mole-rat costumes and dancing were noticeable, if a little creepy.

She felt a little guilty with her judging. As a closet Cuddle Buddy collector, she knew what it was like to have an obsession like this, but this seemed a little much for her.

"Welcome to Nerdvana," said a tall woman with glasses at the door extending her hand, "I'm Jane Bobbins. We hope you enjoy your time here."

"Uh, thanks," said Kim, returning the handshake and trying to sound as sincere as possible. _At least the greeter seems nice_, she thought.

"So," said Larry to Kim and Ron, "the Explode! Productions booth is open soon with Ken Wright discussing his next few projects."

"Okay, cool," said Kim, "so, who's Ken Wright?"

Larry and Ron looked at her with their jaws dropping. Kim kind of expected that. Then, she noticed that the convention floor, as loud and as talkative as any place she had been (and she had been in a couple of jungles before), was now silent. She soon noticed that everyone in the convention hall was staring at her in shock.

"Uh, ha ha! She's quite the kidder, huh?" said Ron to the crowd, "uh, let's go get some, uh, fliers or something."

Ron led Kim away to the corner with Larry following them.

"Kim," whispered Ron, "Ken Wright was the publisher, editor in chief, and head writer of Wondrous Comix! He helped create characters like the Stupendous Six, the Unbelievable Bulge, and the Teenage Termite!"

"Those characters redefined the powered-hero genre!" said Larry with passion, "and you have no idea who he is?"

"Sorry," said Kim, "but I was more into _The Infant-Watching Group_ and Judy Dallas novels while growing up. You know, books, not magazines. Well, some teen magazines until I got sick of them. I learned a few things from them, though, like how to apply the right kind of nail polish."

"Oh, Cousin, Cousin, Cousin," said Larry while shaking his head, "you have no idea what you're missing. The angst, the heroes, the villains, the Earth being in constant danger, and all."

"Actually," said Kim, "when you put it that way, I think I have a general idea. So, Ron, you said you had a panel rented out for you?"

"You know me, K.P. I have several connections."

"You have me and Wade."

"Wade knows people and I know Wade. So, by extension, I know people. Anyway, yeah, I have a panel set up for my own project. It's something I plan to reveal to the world later tonight."

"Because that's the only time you could get?" asked Kim slyly.

"C'mon! I had to compete against Ken Wright for this morning! Anyway, it'll be worth the wait."

"And you won't tell anyone what it is?"

"No."

"Even me?"

"Nope."

"Even me?" Kim asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh-uh…" Ron was sounding less certain now.

"Please?" Kim was now using her infamous "puppy dog" pout she had used since she was little.

"Well…" Ron's voice was now starting to crack.

"Don't do it, Ron!" exclaimed Larry, "she's using her feminine wiles on you! This is something to watch out for when dealing with the fairer sex! So I've heard, anyway."

"I hope 'fairer' is not a substitution for 'weaker', Larry," said a somewhat anal retentive female voice.

They all turned around and saw Charlotte, Larry's role-playing companion.

"Oh, greetings Charlotte," said Larry, giving the hand-gesture greeting from _Space Passage_, "are you hear to hear Mr. Wright's wondrous words of wisdom or to learn more of the upcoming _Crusader Cosmos Online _game?"

"Actually, I'm hear to learn more about the _Space Conflicts: The Previous Nation _online game."

"What? That's blasphemy! I'll have you know that _Space Passage _is a far superior and more scientifically accurate science fiction series!" declared Larry.

"Didn't they just make some good guesses with the science?" asked Charlotte.

"Irrelevant! The point is…!"

"Amp down, Larry," said Kim, "let space bygones be space bygones. Now, Let's go see Mr. Wright. I'm starting to wonder what the fuss is about."

* * *

In another part of the convention center, Felix Renton and Zita Flores were entering the main hall from another room. Zita looked a little shaken.

"That was…kind of chilling," she muttered, "that promo for _Crusader Cosmos Online _was…different."

"I admit that I wasn't expecting that," said Felix, "but at least we now know why people get powers in the game."

"Wait a sec," said Zita, snapping out of it, "that smart human villain makes a deal with the smart alien villain, the world gets conquered by the alien villain, and then the human villain goes back in time and gives people powers so they'll be ready when the invasion happens?"

"That's what I got from it. What about it?"

"Why doesn't he just go warn his past self? He only needs to stop himself from making the deal in the first place!"

"That's…a good point. I…guess he wouldn't believe himself or something. Well, that's besides the point of the game."

"Well, I'll try it out for a change of pace, I guess," said Zita, "Usually, fantasy's my thing, not super heroes; too 'realistic' for me, but I'll give it a shot. Hey, there's Kim and Ron!"

Sure enough, Kim an Ron were walking that way at that moment.

"Ah!" exclaimed Kim, "I'm trying to keep a low profile here."

"Uh, sorry," apologized Zita, "so who are your friends?"

"-sigh- Felix, Zita, meet my cousin Larry and his friend Charlotte. Larry, Charlotte, meet Felix and Zita."

They all shook hands and Larry gave the intergalactic greeting again.

"Uh, back atcha," said Felix while uncomfortably returning the greeting.

"Too bad Mr. Wright arrived late and had to leave early," said Charlotte, "he has a few other panels, though."

"So do I!" said Ron proudly, "well, one anyway. I look forward to all of you being there!"

"Well, I will," said Felix, "what about you, Zita?"

"Sure," said Zita, "I'm curious about what you've got. Kim?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure," said Kim unenthusiastically, "what about you, Larry?"

"No can do, cousin," said Larry, "Ron's panel is the same time as the _Space Passage _panel. I couldn't miss that for a cartload of Miggles! Of course, seeing how fast they multiply…"

"Ha!" said Charlotte, "at least _Space Conflicts _has more fairly civilized furry creatures running around, like the Mookies, and the Zeeoxes! Speaking of which, their panel is at that same time, also. Right now though, I need to find the Wondrous Comix booth."

"Oh, yes. As do I," said Larry, "let us depart."

"Oh, well, okay then," said Ron with some disappointment in his voice, "have fun."

After they left, Ron's friends looked at him quizzically.

"Were you counting on them to show up?" asked Kim.

"Well, Larry does have a good number of RPG friends. I was hoping that he and Charlotte would help spread the word among them or online, or both."

"Well, what is your project, Ron?" asked Felix.

"I can't tell you a thing!"

"Do you even have something ready?" asked Zita.

"Yes, I can tell, you much," answered Ron.

"Well, I can't wait to see it," said Kim with less than convincing enthusiasm, "so, where are you two headed?"

"I guess I'm heading to the _Everlot_ booth," said Zita, "they're finally releasing a sequel after Ron helped me win the first game."

"I'm just glad they ditched the idea of using emersion caps," said Felix, "that sounded like seriously risky virtual reality."

"Dude, you don't know the half of it," said Ron, "Rufus would have enjoyed it, though."

The naked mole rat then popped out of Ron's pocket and climbed up to his shoulder. He saw Zita and Felix and leaped into the latter's hands.

"E'erlot!" Rufus announced as her made sword-slashing motions.

"I guess he's coming with us," said Felix, "are you two heading anywhere in particular?"

"Oh, yeah, K.P. and I are gonna check out the booth for _Elec Heritage._"

_We are?_ wondered Kim, "Well, okay. I mean, my dad was a big fan of the original and all."

* * *

"Whoa, Kim, I give props to these props!" said Ron, checking out a prop energy bike, "it's like you can actually ride one of these things!"

"I admit that it is kind of cool," said Kim, "check out the…what do you call them? Cos-fans?"

"Cosplayers!"

"Whatever. Anyway, they're wearing clothes with light-up trim. Reminds me of my battle suit."

"I think Wade got the idea from the first movie," said a familiar voice.

"I thought it was a coincidence," said another voice.

Kim turned around and froze. There, she saw sight she should have expected but didn't (probably due to denial).

She turned and saw her brothers, Jim and Tim, dressed as a blue and red Instruction respectively.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," groaned Kim, "I've wondered why I haven't seen you two at home much lately. Were you working on you're costumes?"

"Yeah, we even made working discus!" announced Jim.

"Wanna see us toss them?" asked Tim.

"I'm sure you'll be tossed out yourselves if you do," said Kim, "now let's take some seats and hear the nice people talk."

"You know," said Jim, "we aren't kids anymore. We're almost teenagers!"

"Yeah," agreed Tim, "we won't need supervision much longer. We know the score!"

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Kim, "and that statement comes from experience."

* * *

Later on, Kim and Ron met up with Zita and Felix again. This time, Kim decided to go with Zita while Ron went with Felix. She said it was to give them some male bounding time, but she really needed a break from boys.

Kim and Zita found themselves at the booth of Explode! Productions. Zita was looking at the newest issues of _Unforgivable _and _Purified. _Kim heard about those comics, but she wasn't interested; the concepts, involving a hero gone bad and a villain turned good (sort of) , rather chilled her.

At least there was no moral ambiguity with Cuddle Buddies

"Having a little trouble enjoying yourself, miss?"

Kim turned and saw Marcus Waddle, editor in chief of Explode! Productions, whom she recognized from the panel earlier..

"Well, this isn't my scene. Uh, no offense, Mr. Waddle. It's just that I'm more into romantic comedy and drama. The rest of the time, reality's enough for me."

"Call me Marcus and I admit that reality does sneak up on us a lot. Call me crazy, and stop me if you've heard this before, but has anyone told you that you look like Kim Possible."

_Should I tell him? _Kim pondered. _I really wanted to be incognito here, but…he is trying to help me._

Kim sighed, got out her wallet and revealed her driver's license.

"'Possible, Kimberly Ann'? Wow, it is you!"

"If I can call you 'Marcus', you can call me Kim. Just don't make a big deal of this, please and thank you."

"Fine by me. I do have a favor to ask. My daughter's a big fan. I hate to impose, but… Well, I got this from one of the other booths."

Marcus pulled from behind his desk an old poster of Kim, Ron, and Rufus from after a mission. Kim remembered the photo from a news article where she gave a quick interview.

_Ironically_, she thought, _I told the interviewer that Ron and I were 'just friends'. Times change._

"All right," agreed Kim, "but only if Ron signs it as well. He has a booth of his own later on."

"I thought I saw him on the program. I guess you can't say what it's about, huh?"

"I can honestly say that I literately can't tell you. Because I don't know myself just yet.

"That's as safe a disclosure as any. By the way, out of curiosity, have you ever been interested in having your own licensed comic series?"

"So, not! I mean, uh, no thanks. Not my thing."

"Okay, but the girl who faces super villains and mad scientists on a regular basis isn't interested in science fiction?

"It doesn't strike me as escapism if it's like my life."

"Then…why are you at a comic convention?"

"For my friends. At least, they're enjoying themselves. I admit, this isn't as…overwhelming as I thought."

"Well, maybe you can find something of interest for you."

_Only if a booth was selling rare Cuddle Buddies_, thought Kim as she started to leave. Then, she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

It was the first issue of a Cuddle Buddy comic book.

"Is that…?"

"Yep," said Marcus proudly, "we got the license recently. It's the first issue of a four issue series. We're hoping for an ongoing series if this does well."

Kim felt simultaneously overjoyed and worried. If she didn't get that issue, she'd regret it. If she did, it would give away her secret obsession to a complete stranger.

"I'll take it," said Kim, "how much?"

"$4."

"Yeesh! Well, I'll still buy one. Good luck with getting a regular series."

Kim figured a regular _Cuddle Buddy _comic would have her set for life. As long as if was worth the price, that is.

* * *

"Man," said Ron, "Zita and Felix are really going at it on that demo for _Wonderous vs. Nakasumi I-I-I _game."

"That's Roman numeral 'three' Ron. We've gone over that."

"I'm kinda out of practice with Latin, K.P. Anyway, wanna try the game after them?"

"Us? I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll give you a bit of a rundown. The 'X' button makes you punch, the 'B' button makes you kick…"

"Are you sure you never played before?" asked Ron as they left the booth as people cheered for Kim (generically, since they didn't know it was her).

"Actually, Ron," said Kim with a proud look on her face, "I have a secret."

"Well, you can tell me," said Ron.

Kim's proud face dropped as she leaned over to Ron's ear.

"I was just lucky."

"Lucky? You whooped me twice! In half the time of a full round each!"

"I just took your couching and ran with it. Plus, I pretended your character was Shego. That kind of helped motivate me."

"Oh, okay. Hey, here come Felix and Zita."

Sure enough, Zita and Felix did join them with a happy Rufus on Zita's shoulder, who she offered back to him.

"Here you go. I think he missed his 'daddy'. You did good just now, Kim, but you should have seen Rufus at the _Everlot Again _booth!"

"He was great," said Felix, "Rufus tore into that demo like it was wrapping paper! It even gave the representatives there some pause. So, are we having lunch together?"

"I'd like to," said Kim, "I took Larry's advice and brought my own. What about you, Ron?"

"Oh, I'm going with the snack bar all the way K.P.!"

"Isn't that kind of pricy?" asked Zita, "a lot of the stuff here is expensive. You might have to pass up on something you really want."

"Yeah, but I can't go without a corn dog right now. What about you, buddy?"

"Corn dogs!" chirped Rufus with enthusiasm.

As they left, Kim got from her backpack a wrapped up sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle.

"By the way," said Kim, before she got started, "I want to congratulate you two. You're doing very well with you're training. In fact you two and Monique are almost ready for your 'final exam'."

"I hope we can squeeze in missions with our schedules," said Felix.

"Yeah," said Zita, "Felix and I will be going to the University of Upperton this fall. We're not expecting any slow days."

"Relax," said Kim, "you know you'll be on reserve. Ron, Rufus ,and I are still the active members of the team. We'll just call you when we need you. I suggest you keep practicing though; you never know when that will happen."

"Sounds like we already have extra homework," said Zita with a grim smile.

Soon, Larry and Charlotte arrived to join them. They seemed happier than they were when last seen.

"Well, what have you too been up to?" Zita asked.

"We were both at the booth for _G: The Guests are our Buddies. _We had some of the same questions for the producers. We had them cornered a few times!"

"Glad to hear it, I guess," said Kim, "so, I guess your argument is put on hold."

"We're having a truce," said Larry, "We can learn about our favorite series' later. Ron's presentation will be exclusive!"

"I'd call this 'truce' more of a cease-fire than anything else."

"Don't start, Charlotte!"

Kim smiled. In a weird way, this almost reminded her of the banter between her and Ron over the years...which got "friendlier" as time went on.

Then, Ron and Rufus arrived with a plate of corn dogs and her brothers, still in costume.

""Now this is Pop Pop Porter heaven!" he announced, "anyone want any?"

"No thanks," said the others, except Larry and the twins.

"I'll take a third of that, my good man," said Larry.

"No way!" said Jim.

"Ron promised us did!" said Jim.

"Now, now," said Ron, "there's enough flash frozen goodness to go around. Now, who wants mustard on there's?"

_At least their sharing,_ thought Kim, _I'd hate to see Ron and Rufus having all of those…again._

* * *

A little later, Ron was at the IP (Investigative Periodicals) booth with Kim, where something caught his eye.

He was looking at the cover of a _Fearless Ferret _comic where the Ferret was standing on a stage above a crowd, auctioning off all his equipment, with a costume-less Wonder Weasel in the foreground crying his little heart out.

"Ah, man," he groaned, "they have a copy of Fearless Ferret 191? With the 'Ferret Sells Out' story!"

"Let me guess," said Kim, "you spent all your money on the corn dogs."

"Nah," said Ron, "I spent a fraction of the money I brought. I've been saving for this day, you know. It's just that I would have had just money enough for it. Besides, I'd be getting it for Dad. He wanted that issue when he was young, but just missed it."

Kim sighed, but knew what she had to do.

"Here," she said, while pulling some money from her pocket, "I was thinking of getting you something nice while we were here anyway."

"K.P., I love you!" Ron announced, "uh, not that I didn't love you before, 'cause I did, I mean…"

"I know," said Kim while rubbing his cheek, "just go get it."

As Ron went off before anyone could beat him to that issue, Kim noticed all the young males staring at her.

"In case you're wondering," said Kim, "we came here together."

* * *

That evening, in a small room at the convention center, Ron and Rufus greeted an audience featuring Kim (who had finally removed her sunglasses and hat), Larry, Charlotte, Jim, Tim, Zia and Felix.

_You know_, thought Ron, _it's a larger turnout that I first expected._

Next to Ron was easel covered by a cloth.

"-ahem-. Ladies, gentlemen, twin brothers, hot girlfriend…"

Kim blushed at that statement and gave a small smile.

"I give you," Ron began as he pulled the cloth away, "the _Young Armored Hyper Mole-Rat Squad_!"

On the easel was a canvas with a colored sketch of six mole-rats, each wearing ad ifferent kind of armor. One was wearing samurai armor, another wore medieval knight armor, a third mole-rat wore chain mail armor, a fourth wore Roman gladiator armor, a fifth wore Kevlar body armor, and the sixth and final mole rat wore high-tech armor. Each mole-rat wore on his face a grim smile.

The "crowd" was silent.

"Y'see," started Ron, "these mole-rats find this time capsule from aliens, or maybe the future; I haven't decided yet. Anyway, it gives them extra intelligence, cool powers, and they go out to fight evil cats who are the enemies of whoever sent that capsule!"

There was still silence.

"Any questions?" asked Ron.

"Why cats?" asked Jim.

"'Cause I think human bad guys are overdone," said Ron, "besides cats have a problem with me…and vice versa."

"What is the goal of the evil cats?" asked Larry.

"That's top secret," said Ron.

"You mean you don't know yet," said Charlotte smugly.

"Well, uh, yeah," said Ron, "this is all kinda a work in progress."

His friends were still silent and Ron started to lose hope.

"I like it!" said Tim.

"It sounds kind of cool," said Felix.

"As long as you don't profile cats," said Zita, "they won't like that."

"Well," said Kim, "in the past, I've proved to be a poor judge of the success of Ron's plans. Also, something I've learned today is that there's an audience for anything. A passionate audience I might add. In short, I think this has a shot."

Ron felt his eyes tear up at that last statement as he slowly smiled.

"Thanks K.P., that means a lot to me."

* * *

After their friends headed home (Zita was taking the twins back to the Possible house), Kim led Ron to the Explode! booth. There, Ken Wright was talking to Marcus Waddle.

"Marcus," asked Kim, "excuse me, but do you still have that poster?"

"Kim! And this must be Ron. Ken, here are the kids I told you about."

"Oh, hello Ronny, Kimmy," said Mr. Wright with a warm smile, "I've heard so much about you two!"

"And me?" chirped Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"And you, too, er, uh, mole-rat. I'm sorry, I know who you are, but I'm not good with names. What's his name, son."

"Ru…fus…fus…ruf.…," Ron stammered.

"His name is Rufus, Mr. Wright," said Kim, "I guess Ron's just excited to meet you."

"I get that a lot and call me Will," said Will, "say, what's that under your arm?"

"Oh, this," Ron realized that Will was referring to his canvas, "just an idea I have."

Ron presented his canvas and Will looked at it in thought for a moment.

"I love it," declared Will, "in fact, I'll sign it."

Ron was in shock again.

"Let's sign that poster for Marcus first before you lose all your facilities," said Kim, "so, Ron, can you handle a pen?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, K.P."

Kim and Ron signed the poster with "To Jesse, best wishes, from Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus" (Rufus added a paw print).

"You know," said Will, handing Ron's sketch back to him, "it feels great signing something for real heroes. Here you go."

"Oh, thanks, sir," said Ron as he shook Will's hand one more time, "er, good night and all."

As they left, Ron looked at Will's message.

"My friend, Ronald, onward and upward, Will Wright."

"K.P.," said Ron, "this is one of the greatest days of my life!"

"'Cause Will Wright believes in you?"

"Well, that and you believe in me. I don't know where I'll ever pitch this thing, though."

"Hmmm, we could call Mr. Blandhammer."

"I don't think a movie's gonna cut it. He'll probably miscast each of the mole-rats!"

"How do you miscast…? Well, we'll see. Anyway, I had some fun. Thanks for taking me."

"Really? Does that mean you'll come to next month's Bueno Nacho Expo with me? They're introducing their new cheese sauce."

"Cheese!" chirped Rufus happily.

Kim sighed. The things she did for love.

End


End file.
